The Demon Queen with Golden Eyes
by BuniLuv
Summary: Piccolo Jr., King of Hell, has easily fallen for a young girl Kaiyo. I smart, charming, and understanding girl with bright Golden eyes. Piccolo wanted her to be his mate but its dangerous to human, even demon. Many things can go wrong. But becoming mates is not all they have to worry about. To many shadows watch and disprove of things.
1. Chapter 1

**The Demon Queen with Golden Eyes**  
**By: BuniLuv**

**Dragon Ball Z FanFic**  
**Main Character: PIccolo and Oc's(Kaiyo and Shadow King)**  
**Rated M for Mature: sexual themes, language, rape, alcohol **

**F/F Injoy~**

Normal  
_'Dreams'_  
**/Shadow King/**  
**'Telepathy'**

* * *

Piccolo's Prov:

Kaiyo Shifted in my arms. She pulled the covers up to her chin and cuddled next to me. I wrapped my arm around, playing with a strand of hair with my pointer and thumb. We stuck to each others bear body's from sweat. Her right hand was wrapped in a white cloth that was tainted red as well as mine. She placed her right hand on my chest and rubbed with her thumb. I Looked down at her hand, the bleed still hasn't stop, it made me very uneasy. A demons mating ritual is dangerous to humans even to demons, but she wanted to go through with it. She wanted to be my mate as much as i wanted to be hers. First part was to share blood, to have sex...to learn each others scent's. Second part was to just rest, sleep, let our aura's intertwine with one another. I couldn't sleep though not at this rate. It was a lot to take in, Kaiyo will be in heat and the sayians with smell that, not only that theres a chance she wont make the night. I sighed and rubbed Kaiyo's arm. She shifted and opened her eyes. I could already tell she was being affected but the blood lose and my demonic aura. Her tired eyes looked at my hand then up to me. Her cheeks were red and her face was bright in tone. "You ok?" Her voice stuttered and she stretched. I just nodded at her. She gave me a disapproving look, she knew when i was lying or hiding something from her. I rolled my eyes at her and looked away.

A cold breeze flew in through the window. Kaiyo shivered and shuffled under the covers. I followed her, i planned on staying with her the whole time. It takes three days for one to get use to his or her mate. If the weaker mate lasts the night it's a chance they wont make the three days. I haven't told Kaiyo that part and i don't plan to i plan to just stay by her side and keep her at my own. I kissed her forehead. A shy smile appeared on her face. I smirked back and pulled her into my chest. i messaged  
her sore lower back for her. every time she clenched up i would stop till she relaxed. My nose dug into her hair. My hand just stopped moving as her scent filled my nose. Sweet lavender and honey, but the scent her dripped away when she moved up to face. Her eyes shined a bright gold even in the dark. I touched her face softly with my hand. she cheek rest in the cup of my palm. I took it as an invitation. I kissed her slowly then gradually became fast and more passionate. Kaiyo pushed away, she looked down at my chest. she was breathing hard. Her fingers grasped my skin. She to sore for this, for the after affect. she placed her head under my chin. I continued to rub her lower back as gently as i could.  
Her muscles were in nots and stretched indeed. The pain she was in must be unbearable. I kissed her forehead the nose. She smile and got closer to my body. "Lets get some sleep." She nodded. I removed the covers, cool air hit our faces. Our body shivered then got warm again. We shared our body heat, we shared each other now. By this time, in three days, we'll be mates.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Demon Queen with Golden Eyes**  
**By: BuniLuv**

**Dragon Ball Z FanFic**  
**Main Character: PIccolo and Oc's(Kaiyo and Shadow King)**  
**Rated M for Mature: sexual themes, language, rape, alcohol **

**F/F Injoy~**

Normal  
_'Dreams'_  
**/Shadow King/**  
**'Telepathy'**

* * *

Kaiyo's Prov:

_'The night was bitter and dry. The trees were lifeless, not saying their breath taking songs, not saying a word. there was not a simple hello neither was there a sigh. i touched the trunk of one with three fingers. the ripples in its skin seem to pull away from my touch. They kept their distance. "What is it?" I said confused. My tone was calm and sad. I've had days were I felt alone and scared and then those days were I punch a wall for some reason. Did I do that, just now? Did I black out? The trees were not telling me anything. they were keeping to themselves. They wanted no part of me. Ah, its one of those days. Were, in reality, I am alone. Then this strange warmth and fresh air brushed past me and the trees seem to talk again. they inched closer to me but they were on fire. they burned of hot, destructive fire! "Why? What wrong!" My voice grew loader. They came so alive in that moment. They engulfed me in this strange feeling of...I cant even explain it. I spun around and looked in every direction. The trees were mad at me! "I didn't betray you! im still here! I'm still your words! And you are still my Gods!" I yelled at them but they didn't hear me, know one did._

**/Kaiyo...Remember/**

_That voice...So evil, poison! It burned my neck, like a snake bite me. I released my touch from the tree and ran. I didn't know why I just ran, as fast as i could! I hated that voice. Begging sounds and praying hands entered my head._ **/Please...remember!/**_ That voice! Get it out of my head, i yelled at myself. "Stop it! Go away!" '_

I was being shaken by big hands. My eyes slowly cracked open. A green man was above me. His voice was muffled and his figure was a colorful blur of dark green. "Kaiyo!" His voice was deep but sweet. His hands moved to my chest. Claws tickled bear skin. A huge force pushed down on me again and again till i began to cough and blink. "That's it! Breath Kaiyo!" The hands moved to my cheeks and lifted my head. He sat me up and pulled me into his arms. "Pic-colo?" I was so confused on what was happening. He seemed so worried about me. He gripped my back tightly and his nose petted my collar-bone. Warm lips pecked me over and over again. "What...happened?" His lips reached my chin then my ear before he answered. I placed three fingers on his cheek softly. I noticed the cloth on my hand and opened my palm to the ceiling of this tiny little room.

Piccolo didn't want to tell me what happened when I woke up and I wasn't going to make him. He stayed close to me, followed my movements. I felt dizzy over and over again and Piccolo tried to make me sit down. I didn't want to sit down, I wanted to help Mr. Popo around the lookout, water the plants, feed the birds, and clean the rooms. It was fun for me to talk to Mr. Popo and to have something to do. The lookout could get a little boring sometimes but I never told anyone that. I keep it to myself.

I was outside sitting by the flower bed. My head was spinning again. The wind reached the lookout and pushed the leaves of the palm trees to sing to me. I placed my head back and closed my eyes and listen. Swish...Swish, Swoosh! Swish! It was relaxing. I opened my eyes, Piccolo stood over me looking off into the vast sky line. "How are you doing?" His arms were crossed tightly over his chest. He gave me a glance quickly then looked back up. I smiled and squinted my eyes. "Fine." I said slightly. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He turned his head so I couldn't see something. I stood up and looked at him. he was taking deep breaths over and over again. I stepped closer to him but he only turned his head more away from me. One more step...I took it. If he turned his face our nose would have touched. He was growling at something. Was it me? "Piccolo?..."

"Are you hurt?" He interrupted, "Are you?!" His voice got loader. I shook my head. "I'm fine..." His sharp eyes looked at my hand with the white cloth. I made him look at me. He fought but soon gave in when I placed both hands on his face. I rubbed his red cheeks with my thumbs. His white turbine cape blew past us and wrapped around my legs. It was all quite, only the wind and the birds told the world there was amazing life. Piccolo nuzzled into my hands and kissed one of them over and over again. "Kaiyo..." Piccolo's hands moved to my waist. He maneuvered his fingers under my shirt and tickled my skin. My lower back still hurt from last night. He figured it out when my body clenched up. He removed his hands from my body then removed my own from his. I didn't want to let go, I wanted his warmth so badly. The world was spinning more and more now, I could barely keep my eyes open. My head began to pound harder and harder. The pain was getting to be unbearable then, it stopped

My eyes became wider and looked around the place. "Kaiyo? What is it?" I snapped out of it. Piccolo was very close to me know. His hands floated around my shoulders ready to grab me. The wind shifted and pushed me into him. I gripped his Gi and dug my fingers deep into the purple cloth. He hugged me back, his hands trailed into my hair and played with it. I wanted to be close to him so badly, I wanted to know what happened this morning, why is he so nervous...worried, why is he hiding his feelings when they all came out last night? I have so many questions, I know he wont answer all of them but at least some! My mind trailed on forever about questions that lead on to more questions.

**'Kaiyo, you need rest. I can sense your troubled thoughts.'**

Piccolo's voice entered in my mind. He can only do that when were like this. When we are so close together. I liked when he entered my mind, when he would talk to me and say things to me, nice things, he wouldn't say aloud. I soon agreed to go and lay down as long as he stayed with me. He chuckled and nodded. He carried me into our room and gently placed me on the bed that was still not made. Piccolo tried to walk away but i grabbed his hand and pulled him back over. I didn't want him to leave my side. I was too cold and felt much alone with out him.

**'Stay...'**

I whispered those words into his mind until he took off his cap and turbine and laid down next to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and another rubbed my back. His finger tips moved up and down my body in slick motions. I bit my lip as his went under my shirt and messaged my belt line. My nose dug further into his chest. I felt no pain in my lower back my head was the only thing that I was focused on. He stopped and moved his hands to my hair. He was always obsessed with my hair since we confessed to each other, even before that I think. he intertwined his fingers with long brown strands. his thumbs reached my temples. He put a little force and went in a clock wise motion then counter clock wise then back again. "Why does my head hurt?" I said with a painful tone. His cheek grazed my forehead  
then his lips. "It's the side effects, it will end soon. Stay strong." I nodded.

It was silent for a while, it moved on to noon, and my head still burned. Piccolo still laid by my side. His breath was shallow but at a good pace. His eyes were closed and his body language was relaxed. He was asleep, at peace for a while. In the light I saw a purple glow around him that seem to come toward me. It grew thicker the closer it got to me. I put my pointer finger to the sky. the purple glow wrapped around me. I stared blankly not even noticing that Piccolo opened his eyes. "You see it don't you?" His voice surprised. I put my hand down a stared at him, my cheeks blushed slightly. He smirked slightly and leaned forward, pecked my lips, then placed his head under my chin. He kissed my collar-bone then the sides of my neck. He nibbled at my arteries, smirking, and chuckling when I bit my lip, holding back the moans. He moved upwards to my ear which he kissed sweetly. He was so gentle with me and harsh on everyone else. This was not him around the others, this was him with me. I felt so special that I got this treatment from him. The tender touches and the cherry blossom tones he gives me. His eyes soften when he looks at me, his body language become peaceful and his hands become soft flower pedals that tickle you in the spring. He kissed my nose then my lips again quickly. When he back away i moved forward want ingmore, wanting a distraction from my pain, from the needles and knifes in my brain. He understood me and came back.

It was tender at first, just simple pecks then we began to stay in contact longer then began to move with one another. My hands slid up the bed to his neck and wrapped around it. My heart over whelmed in a feeling, alien to me. It was a great feeling, a feeling i wanted to feel forever. My head throbbed even more now, though what i was feeling was great, the pain was taking over.

I pulled away from Piccolo and grabbed my head. Needles, pitchforks, knifes, swords, you name it, anything and everything painful was damaging my brain. "Kaiyo whats wrong?" The wind entered the room and whistled in my ear's. It was high-pitched, sounded like nails to a chalk board. Piccolo sat us up and placed his hands over my ears and pressed as hard as he could without hurting me. With this pain, I don't think he could.

**'Relax and focus on my thoughts.' **His voice was static in my mind but cleared up slowly. Tears flowed down my cheek. Piccolo wiped them away. He made me stare at him, to focus on him. **'Your body is changing...you must stay strong and concentrate on my thoughts. Look nowhere else but at me, look at me!' **My eyes had closed but i opened them to a squint, they were blurred with tears. He continued to wipe them away. He smiled as my breath shutter and skip. "Your doing great..." His hand relaxed and just let the air whistle again. It was loud still, too loud. I grabbed his hands and pushed them on my ears again. He fought against me. I was weak and couldn't fight his strength. He slipped his hands from under mine. The wind, the birds, all rang at me.I heard water boiling in the kitchen, the water pouring out of the hose and hitting the flower beds. I heard everything!

"I want all this to stop!," I said. My words shattered in fragments of breath, "Make it stop please!" Piccolo kissed my tearing eyes then pulled me into his chest. i gripped his back and just cried and cried. "I will, but first...tell me," The world froze around us, "What do you hear?" Why was he asking me this, me focusing on the noise only makes it worse. I shook my head. Piccolo stroked my back and whispered small purrs into my mind. He leaned down to my hear. "Its harder to ignore than it is to stand up and say no." He said with a demon smile. I looked up at him. He wiped more tears away and nodded. "What do you hear?"

I took a deep breath and listened. The noises were loud and irritating but the more i concentrated on them, the softer they got. Piccolo, yet again, was right. "I here the wind and...," I clenched my teeth, Piccolo pet my head and pulled my hips closer to his,"and Mr. Popo watering the plants. Dende is making tea in the kitchen. The water is boiling." Another tear came down my face. Piccolo caught it with another kiss. I felt his lips spread into a smile.**'That's my girl...'** i scoffed at his comment. It brought me joy though, so much joy to hear him call me "his girl". He laid me back down on his chest and pet my head for hours.

Piccolo had a tight grip on me. I couldn't shift weight to get comfortable. I was stuck at his side. He acted asleep but I knew he wasn't...he was good at faking, probably meditating. I sighed and stared at his face frustrated. "don't look at me like that." He said without even opening his eyes. I changed my expression, my eyes grew soft and my lips spread and formed a smile naturally. He opened one eye and stared at me. His lips smirked cocky. I blushed a little but more so when his hand moved down to my hips. He pulled them towards him, while his other hand lifted my chin up. "That...that's just an invitation." He smoothly said. He grabbed my lips with his own and glided across them. His tongue reached for mine and grazed it. It tickled a bit but it was enjoyable. Piccolo's arms wrapped around my body. His hands begged for skin contact. He got under my shirt and began to tickle my back a bit. I would clench up and he would just smile in mid kiss. We broke away from a breath. I tried to say something but Piccolo inhaled me in his passion to quickly for words to appear. He rolled us over, he was on top, and his hands trailed up and down the side of my body. His lips slowly moved from mine and went down, around my chin then to my neck. I was caught up in so much pleasure, so consumed by him, i forgot what i was going to say but, **'I love you...'**

Piccolo stopped and sat up glaring at me with a shocked look. His face turned red then a pinkish purple. The sharp eyes he possessed burned into mine then...they softend. Lips smiled showing fangs only a king, a demon king, would have. He moved my shirt up to below my chest. It reveled my stomach and top of my waist. One hand zipped over and pulled my arms above my head. His restrained them by the wrists while the other trails up my abdomen. He leaned down my belly and kissed it politely. " I know Kaiyo, I love you too...now relaxe, your to tense." I tried to but his touch was so heightened then normal. Shocks went through my inter body and out the tip my fingers and toes. I placed my head back and waited. Piccolo reached out a licked below my rib cage. I held back the moans as best as i could but one escaped. He chuckled with a purr mixed in.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Demon Queen with Golden Eyes**

**By: BuniLuv**

**Dragon Ball Z FanFic** **Main Character: Piccolo and Oc's(Kaiyo and Shadow King)**

**Rated M for Mature: sexual themes, language, rape, alcohol **

**F/F/R Injoy~**

Normal

_'Dreams'_

**/Shadow King/**

**'Telepathy'**

_**/Demon Kaiyo/**_

* * *

Piccolo's Pov:

Kaiyo was breathing hard. I looked up her, she knew I was and smiled at me shyly. I moved back up to her face and let her breath mixed with my own. My hand slowly released her wrists and came down to her shoulder. I rest my head in her neck and listened to her heart beat. It was pumping hard and strong. "im sorry...," I said smelling her sweat, "Was that too much?" I said to her skin. she shook her head and placed her hands on my neck. They were warm and soft to the touch. I turned my head and looked at the clock on the dresser. "6:45...hungery?" she didn't answer hands fell down to her side. I raised my head and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she seemed lifeless. "Kaiyo!?" I yelled. Her eyes cracked open and glared at me. "Yeah?..." I glared back at her. "Dont scare me like that!" i snapped at her, I rarely do. "Like _what_...i dozed off..." She said annoyed. I snarled and looked away from her gaze. She sat up a bit and grabbed my cheek. "Piccolo...what happened this morning." I grabbed her hand and shook my head.

She was so persistent. This women knew a lot about me, even the worst of me...part of it anyway. She made me look at her amazing hazel eyes. They were so unnatural and that's was the beauty of them. i could stare at those eyes for hours on end. It felt so when she finally spoke. "So long as you hold me and never let me go ill never be scared..." But what if I was scared of her reaction to this...the fact that she could die if things go wrong. I couldn't risk that. " You were yelling in your sleep, you were having a nightmare I think. I got worried." I said. It wasn't a lie she was tossing back and forth in the bed then became...very still. Didn't move and that's when i realized she wasn't breathing. Kaiyo kissed my cheek then my ear. My nerves flooded with pleasure. I shivered and my teeth bit down. Kaiyo didn't seem to notice but continued to peck my ear and hummed. I didn't move, I froze in thought which were erased at her contact. _By god what kind of women are you?_ I said to myself. I hoped she didn't hear me.

Kaiyo pulled away and picked up the hand that had the white cloth on it. She played with my fingers and studied them. "What is it?" I placed my cheek against hers and watched from her perspective. She smiled as i played back. Her right hand and my right hand interlocked with each other. I felt such power run through me. The connection between us was strong and unstoppable. She pushed me off of her an rested her head on my chest and still was able to have our hands still together. We raised them up to the setting sun light. Her eyes scanned the particles in the air, eyes darting from place to place. She counted every particle she saw and i counted the times her eyes shined in the light. "18..." She looked at me, cherry lips parted and eyebrow raised. "Huh?...you say something?"

"Now...Kaiyo, time to sleep ok..." She frowned at me like a child. Our hands came down from the clouds and rest on my abs. Kaiyo gave me the _it's early_ look. "Don't look at me like that!" I snapped. She frowned even more. I rolled my eyes. "Persistent indeed!..." I said below my breath. I rolled over and closed my eyes. I didn't want to turn my back on her but we had to stop fooling around. I growled at my thoughts. That's so hard to do like this...her scent is tempting. Any demon, Namik, or Sayajin could sense she was in heat. Its taking so much strength not to pin her down and let it all lose. I want this girl more than anything I had ever wanted and it frustrates me so much that i could feel this.

A body snuggled up against my back. I looked over my shoulder. Kaiyo was in a ball as close as she could get to me. I pulled the blankets over her and tucked her into a cocoon. I couldn't help it. I turned back around and went under the covers with her. I petted Kaiyo's cheek with my thumb. They were a light pink with an orange glow. She shuffled in her place and stretched out. I chuckled under my breath, following her lead. I stretched my body around her and closed my eyes

_'It was a warm spring morning. The valley was alive and the a bright pink covered the clouds thinly. Arms, thin yet strong, wrapped around my waist and hands trailed up my abs. A head relaxed in the middle of my back and breath on me sweetly. "Hi..." The voice was calm. It carried a sweet accent behind the tongue. It was shy and precise with its words. I turned around and grabbed the figure. Her golden eyes flared and her hair flowed in the breeze. _

_"Morning..." I smirked at Kaiyo who smiled back. I kissed her forehead lightly then her soft lips. We pulled away, it was too short i want more but she moved her head away from me. "What is it?" She didn't answer me she looked off into the distant. Her body began to change in front of me. Her skin, once soft and peach color, was harsh and black as night without stars. "Kaiyo! Whats happening!" Claws tore into my flesh. Blood trickled down my back and stained my shirt. I groaned from the pain. "The hell Kaiyo!? I snapped at her. She looked at me from a glance. Her eyes were not gold anymore...they turned a blood-red with a white pupil. I swallowed hard and watched as my soon to be mate was in golfed in darkness. She ripped her claws out from my back and kicked me away from her. I looked around me, it became night and the moon was not a full white sphere. Red beems and shined down on us. "Kaiyo..." I moaned. My back throbbed. This was sucha hellish place. Kaiyo looked at me, head tilled. She was expressionless. No life in her eyes just red. She took a step forward towards me. She hissed and took another. The third step was a teleport. She appeared in front me with that same look. She floated up to meet my eyes._ _**/He's coming.../**__  
_

_Who? When? I wanted to ask her but i couldn't speak. My mouth was sealed shut! She placed her hand on my face and tilted her head again. **/Protect me.../ **__Of course..." I sighed. She took ahold of my hand and placed it over her heart._ **/To late.../ **_She looked down at our hands. Blood pours from a hole in her chest. It dripped from my hand. "No Kaiyo!" The black shadow evaporated from her body and she looked normal again. She clasped to the floor. A followed her down. I placed pressure on the wound and craddled her head. "Please Kaiyo no!" A smiled spread across her pale face. I was panicking, i felt her dieing. The pain and the fear of it. She was slowly slipping away and i couldnt do anything about it! I brought her head to my chest. A tear burned my face. I roared at the sky. "Im so sorry...Im so sorry."'_

The morning light shined into the window. It's beams wrapped around Kaiyo as she struggled to get black skinny jeans. Her hair was slicked back and dripping wet. "Kaiyo?" Her body was smooth and shined brightly. i felt my cheeks get warm as I looked up at her purple bra. She looked at me from a glance and smiled. Her cheeks turned and I looked away covering my mouth before i said something stupid. "Morning..." I kept my eyes away from hers. "Hi..." She walked over to the bed slowly, her legs crossed over one another like she was on a cat walk. She straddled me at the hips and twittled her fingers across my chest. "Thank you for last night." She said shyly. I stared at her. Ive never seen her so flirty like this. I smiled at her. "If you want something from me Kaiyo," I sat up and put my lips in inch from her, "take it..." I leaned in and kissed her. She turned her head and shuffled off of me. "I cant at the moment." She walked back over to her dresser and put on a black hoddie and in purple letters was my name. i was speachless that she was wearing that. "Were did you...uh...get that?" I said looking away, face feeling warm again.

"Hey...," I looked back at Kaiyo. She was leaning against the table playing with her hair, "Ima be at Gohan's place for a while, making up homework." I tilted my head a glared at her. I got out of the bed and walked over to her. I placed my hands on the table and leaned down over her. "And why would i let you go." Her eyes squinted and she stared a lips. I smirked and leaned closer. After last night i need as much of her as i can get. She's here with me, she has her golden eyes and pink lips. Her skin was the same tan and not black as a clear night with no stars. She answered my question with a slight shrug. I grabbed her chin and lifted it up more. " Well, lucky for you...it doesnt invole words."

"Uhh..." Kaiyo and I froze. Gohan stood at the door trying not to smile or laugh. I frowned and walked away from Kaiyo, face probally red as a tomatoe. "You didn't let me finish." Kaiyo said pointing at me with a small scared smile. Gohan walked in hugged Kaiyo. "Hey sis...soooo what did i walk into?" He said with his father's smile. Kaiyo pushed him in the chest and growled. "Knock much?!" Good...i wasnt the only one imbrassed. My arms were folded across my chest and i was staring out the window. "Kaiyo can you wait outside. I want to talk to Piccolo." She snuck out and i was left a the boy. "Hey...so by the look of things it well i guess." He said. I forgot i told Gohan i was going to become Kaiyo's mate. They meet some time ago and kinda adopted her seeing she was living alone without a family, then Gohan, being the innocent boy he is, started calling her sis. I met her short after and began to train her.

Gohan put his hand on my shoulder and seemed concerned. "What's up Piccolo?" i shook him off. "Nothing. Good luck on _homework_. Still don't understand why your even dealing with that nonsense!" I growled. He laughed. I walked outside with him where Kaiyo and Mr. Popo were talking. She was smiling at something he said. **/Be safe Kaiyo./** She seemed surprised at my voice. She looked around till she saw me. Gohan walked past her and she walked towards me. "Its homework...Theres dangerous but a simple paper cut." She giggle. she gave a hug, i didn't let her go. "I'm not agree with this. You shouldnt be flying." I said with a hiss. She looked up at me with a smirk. That was knew for her. "I'll fine now, beside ill be with Gohan not some stranger." I looked up at Gohan slightly who seemed to be waiting for something besides Kaiyo. I sneered at him knowing it he was thinking. He shrugged and turned away with Mr. Popo. I looked down at Kaiyo who was looking at me. I smiled, i knew what she did. Im not the only one that as a telepathic link with her. I grabbed her shin and pulled her up.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Demon Queen with Golden Eyes**

**By: BuniLuv**

**Dragon Ball Z FanFic** **Main Character: Piccolo and Oc's(Kaiyo and Shadow King)**

**Rated M for Mature: sexual themes, language, rape, alcohol **

**F/F/R Injoy~**

Normal

_'Dreams'_

**/Shadow King/**

**'Telepathy'**

_**/Demon Kaiyo/**_

* * *

Gohan's Pov:

I sneaked a peek of Piccolo kissing Kaiyo. I've never seen him so lovey before so I just had too. I kinda laughed when i noticed what was on back of Kaiyo's jacket. She has always been a fan of Piccolo. He's biggest I think but...that is just adorable. When they broke away i turned back around again looking at Mr. Popo who had a smile on his face. Kaiyo walked next to me with a frown. " I know you were looking." I played dumb of course just to pull her chain.

We took flight to my house outside of Satan City. Kaiyo was quite the whole way, we said hi to my mother then went into my room. Her books and her homework was on my desk organized by class. I closed the door and sat on my bed. "Hey, so I didn't really invite you over here to just do homework." She giggled. "Figured. Your worried about me when you really shouldnt be." she glared at me as she looked through her missing work. "Didn't Piccolo tell you? It's dangerous to humans even to Demons as strong as him. Of course Ima be worried!" I stood up and touched her arm. She smiled at me. I was like a big brother to her and a little sister to me. She was kind girl who would joke at times but was serious and shy most of the days. As we did homework together I noticed she was really concealed in her thoughts. She didn't talk unless I asked her something or offered help or vise versa. She got to math and she began to show signs of dizziness. I would catch her head down on top of the book trying to regain eye sight. "Kaiyo do you need medicine or do you want me to call Piccolo?" She shot up like a bullet and shook her head, got back to her work, but slowly began to seep down again.

My mom walked in with snacks and water. She sat down and talked to Kaiyo about marriage and stuff. Protection, tell the man what you want, stay your ground and more garbage. I got annoyed fast and kicked my mom out, lying that we were in the middle of a practice quiz. She apologized but i still put my hands on her back and pushed. Kaiyo knew i was scared of my mother she was too, everyone was. I closed the door and walked back over to the bed. Kaiyo gave me a smile but didn't look at me. I knew something was wrong but it was hard to stay away from her. Piccolo told me that she could that she could be in "heat". I guess its true, she will be. Her scent is sweet as morning dew and her skin is brighter and soft like a baby. But she is my sister to me i cant think of her anything more then that.

"Gohan?" She looked up at me having finished her math. She seemed confused at my silence i was myself. I didn't get why i was thinking about what i was, and i should never again. I shook out the thoughts, the subject and forced a smile on my face. "Yeah? Was up?" She looked down at her hands that were shaking a little. I watched her and waited for her move. "Well uh..."

The door busted open, Goten runs in holding the fish he just caught. "Hi Gohan, looky what i caught!" He flung the fish in my face. Kaiyo laughed at out younger brother who acted like me as a child or even like dad. Wow...dad. Goten jumped around giggling to himself. "Did you notice who is here Goten?" I pointed out to him. He turned to Kaiyo, jumped the fish and tackled her with hugs and the screams of her name. "Hello, hello Goten...Ow! Your heavy!" I pulled my brother off and let her breath. He squirmed to get her again but i held him tight. She was breathing why to hard for a simple Goten hug. "Goten, why don't you help mom with your fish." "Okay!" Goten jumped out of my arms and ran to mom with his fish. I closed the door once again and knelt in fort of Kaiyo. Her hand was to her chest, her eyes clenched tight and teeth grinding from pain i believe. I pulled her up from the cold ground but she seemed to want to go back down. Her knees shook in there place. "Kaiyo? whats wrong?" She shook her head. "I'm fine." She was lying and i was done with lairs in my family and with my friends. "Your not ok! your ill! Piccolo warned me about this! Kaiyo i half to call him!" She began to cough widely and she began to gag. She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. I ran after her and called her. Goten peeked around the corner. I banged on the bathroom door. She was puking a lot in the bathroom and she didn't get a breath. Mom can running next to me scared and confused, ready to blame me for something. "Kaiyo...are you ok?"

"Yes..." She finally call back, "Think...ate something funny..." A growled at her comment and her lies. She opened the door a crack and looked at us through eye that was cracked open itself. She was very weak. Her chi was low, barely enough to to stand off of. She dripped of sweat and she wiped away some vomit from her face. She had to go back in again to puke. My mom stood at her side and rubbed her back. She spoke kind words like your supposed to do. She wiped her mouth and helped her control her gag reflexes. It was done then and there, i had to call Piccolo...he had know. No lie's, no secrets.


End file.
